YandereTale One Shots
by TheGamerNobodyLikes
Summary: After freeing all the monsters, and meeting eight Akademi High students, Frisk and company decide to settle down in a house. Read on to find what SHINanagins the group gets into
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I'm not done with my first crossover story and I'm already doing a one-shot collection.**

"Flowey, do you know my name?" Midori asked the flower. Flowey sighed, "No, I don't, Greenie." Midori gasped, how could he not know her name!? "Well, my name is Midori Gurin." Flowey looked at the green-haired girl. "…...Midori, your last name is green with a Japanese accent..." Midori was shocked. "WHAT!? REALLY!?" Flowey nodded and muttered, "Idiot." Midori, still shocked, asked Ayano about that topic. "Yandere-Chan, Yandere-Chan! Is my last name green with a japanese accent?" About a few seconds of waiting for a response, Ayano replied. "Yeah!" Of course. Midori was the queen of questions. Not regular questions. Dumb questions. "How could I not know that?"

Flowey sighed again, "Greenie, just leave me alone." The green-haired girl frowned. "You already know my name, why are you calling me 'Greenie'?" The flower glanced at the girl. "Because, it's easier to remember." Midori was silent for a while before leaving.

Silence. There was only silence. Darkness. Silence and darkness. Then, there was a crash. "guuh." More silence. Footsteps. A lot of footsteps. "Uh, what happened?" The girl was scared. Oh, it was only a pot. The girl continued. These objects were so valuable. But some things belonged to some of the monsters. Ugh, she hated monsters. She knew a child and five teens lived with seven monsters. "Hey, Aura, hurry! Go find those teens' rooms and the child's room, too." Her partner snapped. She was like a ninja, so this would be easy. She saw three teens in the same room on some beds. Then, she saw the two other teens and the child in the other rooms. She clutched her weapon, found the monsters' rooms. Suddenly a blue light flashed. "Just what do you think you doing?" Aura was taken aback. "Saving those humans from you horrible monsters." She said, crossing her arms and turned her head. But a bony hand forced her head to look at the blue light, showing a skeleton with a serious look. "Those humans are just fine." Suddenly a light turned on, showing her partner who was angry. "Let. Go. Of. My. Partner." The skeleton looked even more serious. And a heart appeared in front of her. A blue heart. The skeleton's hand moved and she was slammed into a wall. "Why should I?" Before anything, a small voice said, "Sans?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chara POV_

 _Chara?_ Huh? Asriel? _Yes. It's me._ A flower came into view. "Howdy, Chara! It's been a while, huh? I know you're used to my old body, but now I'm a flower!" Asriel paused. "Actually," He said, a weird look on his face. "Get me out of this pot, Chara. Everyday is one that's a nightmare. I spend everyday with a bunch of idiots and I want you to help me. " What? What do you mean Asriel? "Don't call me that now, Chara. Now, I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! YOUR BEST FRIEND!" 

"Who's this?" Chara heard, her vision (ye, chara is girl) blacked out. "I-is that Chara?" Flowey? The blackness started to fade away. She came into view with multiple people she didn't recognize. Except for eight of them. Alphys, Asgore, Undyne, Flowey, Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus, and... Sans. Oh boy. Everyone seem neutral except for a certain skeleton. His eye was flashing blue and yellow, and he was filled with anger. "Hmm, nice to see you Sans." Her voice said. Someone gasped, and the flower next to the skeleton groaned. "You know Sans!?" Flowey groaned again. "Greenie, CAN YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS FOR ONE MEASLY SECOND!?" Chara turned her head to the voice who asked the question. Flowey took notice of this and introduced the person. "Chara, that's Midori Gurin." He said. "Hi!" The flower shot an attack at her, causing her to wince. Flowey then continued. "Next to her is Info-Chan, Ayano Aishi, Kokona Haruka, Saki Miyu, Taro Yamada, Osana Najimi, and Pippi Osu." Said people soon greeted Chara. Frisk then stepped up to her. "Chara," Frisk said in her quiet voice. "I... I forgive you for taking over my body and killing everyone. But... that's okay! Because you change, r-right?" By the stutter in Frisk's voice, Chara could tell she was afraid. "Don't worry, Frisk, I won't kill anyone." Chara paused, taking a glance at Sans. Maybe not. "Even if I wanted to." Frisk nodded happily as everyone left. Everyone except Sans. "I know you're lying. Chara, if you hurt Frisk, Papyrus or anyone else, I will punish you so hard that you couldn't be revived. Got it?" Chara nodded, so badly wanting to hurt the skeleton.

As Chara walked out, she noticed that the green-haired girl, the blackish gray-haired girl, and Frisk were doing a silly dance.

She then took notice that Sans was blushing, was he shy? Or did he like one of the girls? It couldn't be Frisk, she's too young for him. It's not the green haired girl, he's not looking directly at her. By process of elimination, I'm sure it's the black-haired girl. "Sans?" Sans' blush went away as he turned his head to Chara. "What do you want, brat? Remember what I said?" Chara rolled her eyes. "No. It's not that, it's just..." Chara trailed off. W-what if he likes me instead?

Sans Pov

"No. it's not that, it's just..." Chara trailed off. **Wait, does Chara l-like me!? NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN**! "I need to talk to you in private." Oh god. "S-sure." he nodded. "Alright. Sans, I noticed as soon as I walked out the laboratory that you like someone." Chara said. Is she trying to stop me from liking other people? " **NO! I DON'T LIKE YOU!** " Chara paused. "W-what?"

Chara POV

" **NO! I DON'T LIKE YOU!** " Chara paused. "W-what?"I'm an idiot. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED SAY, YOU IDIOT! I wanted to know you liked the black-haired girl! Idiot!" Sans face-palmed. "...I do..." He DOES! YES! "Her name is Ayano Aishi." Huh? Hmm. "What if I got you two together?"


End file.
